New Bridezilla
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma are getting Married FINALLY. lol, But this happy event doesn't seem as happy as they expected. Please read as they fet together with some old friends and new surprises.
1. Chapter 1: Bridezilla

New Bridezilla

Chapter one: Bridezilla

Sakuno stormed out of the store and onto the street, turning back to the reopening door. "Ryoma, I don't want to talk about this." Sakuno yelled, Ryoma rolled his eyes and sighed, walking after her.

"Sakuno be sensible. I was only being truthful." Ryoma was trying to catch up with her as she stomped down the street to their car. Sakuno turned towards him and started poking him in the chest.

"Ryoma you can be such an ignorant jerk! Everything always has to be your way." Now Ryoma was getting angry. He ran his hand through his neck length green locks; Sakuno had convinced him to leave his hat in his apartment. Blowing out his held breath after ten second counts and tried to reason with her again.

"Sakuno that's not true, and you know it. You wanted me to stay here in Japan instead of going to the European Invitational, and I'm here. You wanted me to stop wearing my hat, well I'm not wearing it."

"Oh don't start that again; that hat is older than our relationship and is totally run down. It was about time you stopped wearing that old thing. I'm going back to the apartment." Sakuno turned around only to run into someone. She stumbled into Ryoma. He caught her, his hands on her shoulders. "Oh I'm sorry." Ryoma balanced Sakuno before they both looked towards the stranger; or should I say a not so strange group of people. All of whom seemed to be surprised at the arguing couple.

"Looks like the happy couple isn't so happy, what happened to you?" Momo was leaning a hand against his old Jr. High captain, Tezuka steadying him, since Sakuno had run into him. And to Ryoma and Sakuno's surprise they weren't the only two. Behind them stood Fuji , Taka, Inui, Oishi, Kikimaru, and Kaidoh. Sakuno smiled at them.

"Hi everyone what are you all doing?" She then turned back to Ryoma. "I'm not done with you, just wait until we get home." She then turned back to their friends. "It's so nice to see all of you again; it's about time Ryoma remembered something."

"What do you mean, I told you to tell them. I was in Germany." Ryoma said getting mad that she was railing at him in front of his friends, of the last ten years. Sakuno turned back to him.

"Well I didn't tell them. You're closer to them than me, so I told you to tell them."

"How was I supposed to, you were sending out all of the invitations and calling everyone." Now they where yelling into each others faces, the group standing in front of them where as confused as ever; finally they cut in.

"Hey, hey what are you guys talking about?" Eiji was really curious. Ryoma and Sakuno had been dating since high school and as far as anyone knew, they'd never had a serious fight. Ryoma and Sakuno stopped fighting to look at them, Sakuno raised her hand and they both shouted.

"We're getting married." On Sakuno's finger was a delicately designed gold and sliver in-laid engagement ring. Small rose gold roses where nestled on either side of the half kart diamond. The group was speechless, it was beautiful and not something they'd expect Ryoma to pick out. Fuji grabbed Sakuno's hand, his ever present smile widening.

"Congratulations you two, when's the wedding?" That seemed to remind the two what they were arguing about. Sakuno almost looked like she was snarling. Once again she turned to Ryoma.

"Why don't you explain. Tomo is coming over to help pick out wedding table designs and then I'm going wedding dress shopping. That is if there's going to be a wedding? We can't get the invitations, since someone won't agree on a date. I'll see you all later, you're invited to the celebration party tomorrow at Rio don Giegagio. Ryoma can tell you where it's at. Good day." With that Sakuno stomped off to a car with a man standing at the rear car door. Sakuno climbed into the car. After it left the curb the stunned group turned to a very frustrated Ryoma.

"So is there something you want to tell us?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah, don't get engaged. It apparently turns sweet people into Bridezilla's. She's been like that for about a month now, and she's driving me insane." Ryoma once again ran his hand through his hair. "You guys up for a drink? I'll tell you everything then."

"Sure you look like you could use one." Momo said, Ryoma nodded his agreement and led them to a near bar.

…

Meanwhile

Sakuno was sitting in the back of the grey BMW as her driver drove her back to the two story townhouse apartment Ryoma and she shared. Sakuno's anger began to melt as tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. Her mood swings had become erratic and full to bursting with in seconds. One minute she'd be mad, then she'd cry and then she was happy again. If she didn't know better she'd think she was pregnant.

But that was impossible because she'd only dated Ryoma and they'd never gone that far. She wanted to wait till marriage. They even had different rooms in opposite parts of the apartment, she was in the first floor guest room, and Ryoma was in the second floor master room. She loved Ryoma more than anything, been in love for years, and there was no one else for her. That was why she wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding day.

She wished he'd agree with her more, and not be so stubborn. She wanted their wedding to be on the anniversary of when Ryoma'd asked her to be his girlfriend. He wanted on the 12th of April; she didn't know why, but she didn't. They'd spent an hour arguing in the Stationary boutique, on the date, until they'd decided to come back at a later time. Ryoma had tried to talk to her but she really wasn't in the mood. He'd agreed about the small private wedding, and she'd assumed that he'd told his friends, but apparently not. Everything was going great, except for agreeing on the wedding date.

Now she was getting angry again. She didn't care about how big the wedding was, or that he hadn't had his friends, but she would stick to the wedding date; no matter what.

…..

Ryoma took a big swig of his ponta. They'd gone to the local bar, but none of them had ordered stiff drinks. They crowed around a circular table and waited for Ryoma to start his tale. After he'd gulped the first one down and asked the passing waitress to bring him another he was ready to talk.

"Sorry you guys had to find out that way. Sakuno was the one sending out the invitations for the engagement party, while I was in Germany, but apparently that doesn't count." Ryoma let out a big sigh. "I asked Sakuno to marry me about two months ago. Everything seemed to be fine, but ever since we decided on the engagement date Sakuno has been wound tight as a spring board. She gets mad over small things, and starts crying when nothings wrong, though to her everything is wrong, and I'm having a really hard time keeping up with her mood swings and my tennis schedule." Ryoma took a sip.

"Well why don't you take a break for a while? Maybe she just needs you around." Momo suggested. Ryoma looked at him, and then answered.

"I did, I had a pretty big game coming up in England, but I figured she needed me more so when she asked if I'd stay here in Japan, I did. But the more times I did as she asked the more she seems to find wrong with." Ryoma pointedly rubbed his hand through his hair. "I cut my hair, stopped wearing my cap, I make sure and shave everyday, I don't leave my dishes dirty, and I clean after myself. I even my tennis gear away after Sakuno complained I paid more attention to my racket strings than her feelings. Believe me sempais I don't know what to do anymore. Sakuno has become a completely nuts bridezilla." Then Eiji suggested something that shocked them all.

"What if she's pregnant?" Several people choked as they swung their heads towards Ryoma.

"There's no way." Came his reply.

"Of course there's away. It's completely plausible. You've guys have dated since high school and you're both young, it's known to happen." Momo said. But Ryoma shook his head.

"Sempais you've seem to have forgotten," Ryoma smiled sadly, as though he wished it was that. "Sakuno and I have never had sex, sempais. So unless she's been cheating on me or she's the new Virgin Mary, she is not pregnant." Momo's mouth dropped towards the table.

"WHAT!!"

"Sakuno is still a virgin, and she says it will stay that way until her wedding night. So I've respected her enough and so I haven't touched her that way." Ryoma finished off his second glass of ponta as he surveyed the groups reaction to that confession. Inui was the next to speak up and oddly enough Eiji asked the same question at the same time.

"So that means (According to my calculations) YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN TOO." (That last bit was them saying it together.) Ryoma only nodded and continued onto the third the waitress had just dropped off.

"Man Echizen you're already 22 and you've never done it? That's a really long time." Momo said in utter disbelief. The others silently agreed, apparently Ryoma was the only one at the table to still be a virgin.

"That's very commendable of you Echizen." Oishi said.

"Especially with all your fan girls." Fuji added on. Ryoma agreed.

"You wouldn't believe all the times I've gone back to my hotel room while on tour and finding girls surrounding it. And some of them were very persistent, too." Ryoma finished with his drinking binge looked into the empty glass. "But I love Sakuno and all the others couldn't compare to her. Man I didn't think I'd ever feel this deep about anyone, yet Sakuno has always been different. And just when I think I'm starting to figure her out she turns mental on me." Ryoma leaned back in his part of the booth. "So now that, that suggestion is out the window; do any of you have some advice?"

"What exactly were you fighting over again?" Kaidoh asked.

"The wedding date."

"What's the problem with figuring the date?" Kaidoh continued.

"Well Sakuno wants it on the anniversary of our first date, which is the 30th of May, and I want it the 12th of April. So we can't seem to agree."

"What's so special about April 12th?" Kaidoh asked. Ryoma gave them the 'don't you dare laugh' look.

"It's the day Sakuno and I first meet, way back in Jr. High. Sakuno told me once when we first began dating that we meet April 12th, and that she couldn't believe it when I forgot her when we meet on the 13th, the day I met Momo-sempai. So I suggest that, since it was the day we first met 10 years ago, and it'll be the anniversary of us meeting in marriage for the rest of our lives." Ryoma didn't look at them, he felt really embarrassed.

"Ochibi, _sniff_ that's _sniff-sniff_ so sweet." Eiji said, crying big puppy tears. (He was really carried away with the thought Ryoma presented.)

"Did you tell her that, or did you just assume she knew what you were talking about?" This time the question came from Tezuka.

"Well I'd hope she'd remember after all the fuss she's given me over it." Ryoma said. The ex-regulars sighed. No matter how old Ryoma got, it seemed that he still had to learn the lesson of what happens when you assume.

"Well when you see her you need to seat her down and explain it to her the way you did with us. I'm sure with all the pressure and stress she's under she's might have forgotten what that date means." Tezuka said, and then he went back to drinking his green tea. Ryoma thought about it, and then agreed that it was better than not having any idea.

About 20 minutes later the rest of the group finished off their individual drinks and they decided to go and see Ryoma's newer apartment. Apparently he'd gotten a bigger one before asking Sakuno to move in with him, and the ex-regulars had yet to see it. So they took the bus and tram to Ryoma's place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is the title for the next chapter: Chapter two: Plate choices, Patterns, and little talks. Please read and review I really enjoy your comments.

Thanks BlackDove of Blessings

ps. sorry for the long wait i've been busier than expected.


	2. Chapter 2: Plate choices, Patterns, and?

Chapter two: Plate choices, Patterns, and little talks

Sakuno had called Tomoyo as soon as she'd arrived back at the apartment. Tomo had rushed over as soon as she heard the raging emotions in Sakuno's voice. After arriving, Sakuno told Tomo all about the arguments she and Ryoma where having, and especially the one they'd had today. Tomo for once listened silently, letting Sakuno expel all her anger, her worries and finally when she'd calmed down, offered her help in selecting the plate pattern for the wedding reception. After awhile Sakuno was laughing and relaxed. It had taken a good part of an hour to lower the selections from twenty patterns to only ten, and they were shifting around the different ones, to pick their five favorites. Sakuno shifted around a pink patterned china plate with rose buds and vines circling the surrounding edges, when Tomo sat down with a newly refilled cup of tea. Something had been bugging her ever since Sakuno had mentioned the date Ryoma wanted for the wedding, something that nagged at the edge of her mind. Turning to Sakuno she grabbed her attention by starting to talk.

"Hey Sakuno, I was wondering, what was the date again that Ryoma wants?"

"April 12th." Sakuno answered, moving from the pink dish wear to a black and white pattern of similar design. "I don't see why he has to be so stubborn about this. He wouldn't even explain why." Sakuno said sighing deeply.

"Did you give him a chance?" Sakuno glared. "Don't get mad at me, but from how stressed out you've been you barely give anyone a chance to answer you before you tirade. And you've been taking a lot of it out on Ryoma."

"Is that true?" Sakuno asked the steam that had been building releasing. Letting her mind drift over the fight, from a calm point view, she realized she really hadn't given him a chance. She was horrified. "Oh my god, I'm such a horrible person. Here I've been yelling at him, and all he's done is be accommodating. He even stopped his tour so he could help with the wedding, and I've done nothing but criticize him. God! Why would he even want to marry me anymore?" Sakuno felt more horrible as the seconds went by.

"Sakuno you're not horrible, you've been stressed out, and every girl has her own version of her perfect wedding. I'm sure Ryoma knows that." Tomo comforted her, and soon she'd convinced Sakuno it really wasn't her fault, but the nagging kept pushing. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She set her tea down and headed for Sakuno's room. Sakuno watched her go, and then heard Tomo shuffling around her room, before hurried footsteps came back towards the living room. Tomo moved quickly towards her a 'ah ha' look on her face.

"Tomo, what are?"

"I found it there was something about April 12th that kept bugging at me. Then I remembered something you told me once." Tomo said as she ruffled thru the old diary Sakuno recognized. She'd always let Tomo read them; she had nothing to hide after all. But she was curious.

"Me, what did I tell you."

"When you and Ryoma started dating, you got irritated once that Ryoma couldn't remember when you first met. You told me, that you had asked him not to forget, because it was the day you felt changed your life."

"Yeah, it did. I met the man I've loved that day, and finally understood what was so great about tennis, that grandmother had never been able to teach me." Tomo nodded smiling. Turning a last page she handed it to Sakuno.

"Read that. Aloud." Sakuno looked curiously at her before taking the book in hand. At the top of the page it said April 12th. She read further.

'Dear Diary, today I met the most amazing person. Though he probably thinks I'm a nuisance, I think he is incredible. First he saved from some bullies on the train, and then forgave me when I gave him the wrong directions and he was disqualified from his tennis match. His name is Ryoma Echizen. He bought be a soda and when the bullies picked on us, he stood up to them and even beat this older boy in a tennis match. I couldn't believe how confident he was, and watching him play made my heart stutter in excitement. I finally understand why grandma as always wanted me to find an interest in tennis. Because of him I'm going to join the tennis team. I wonder if I'll get to meet him again, Sakuno.'

Sakuno looked at the page, April 12th, the day they met. He'd remembered. He wanted to marry her on the day they first met. Sakuno felt tears of joy and happiness; she was so touched that he would think of that. "He remembered. He's so sweet." Then she gasped. "And I yelled at him. Oh no. I have to apologize." Sakuno stood up and grabbed the house phone and began to dial Ryoma's cell when she heard the front door rattle as someone unlocked the door. "It's Ryoma." Sakuno hung up the phone, and tossed it onto the couch before rushing to the front hall entrance. Just as she rounded the corner the door opened and Ryoma's turned head came around the corner. Sakuno didn't wait for him to take his shoes off. She rushed to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Ryoma, I can't believe I forgot. You're so sweet. You remembered, and I didn't even let you explain. Can you forgive me?" She hugged him tighter as she felt arms encircle her. Ryoma held her as he kicked his shoes off and stepped up onto the landing, his sempai were blocking the outside hallway.

"It okay, I should have explained to you earlier. I didn't take into account that you'd be under so much stress. But it's okay; you can have the date you want. It's your special day." Sakuno shook her head in his chest, before leaning back.

"No it's our day, and all I've done is yell at you. You've done nothing but be accommodating to me, and I've been really unfair. I'm sorry." Ryoma smiled, relieved that this argument was over.

"Only if you promise to let me wear my hat again." He said. Sakuno laughed.

"It's a deal, welcome home Ryoma."

"It's good to be home." He said, and then he picked her up by her waist and moved her back into the living room. Sakuno was laughing; she was really ticklish around her waist. The others moved into the apartment. Ryoma set her down, smiling as Sakuno tried to her breath back. She then turned and greeted her sempais with Tomo. Apologizing at the same time about her actions that morning, after being reassured that it was fine, she began offering drinks, and helping everyone find a seat. When they were all seated the group of males looked at the coffee table in front of the couch and the many assembled plates.

"What is all of this?" Momo asked.

"Plate patterns for the reception." Ryoma and Sakuno said to together dread evident in their voices.

"Ah." The group replied.

"At least we've narrowed it down to these ten, but I was trying to pick the best five but I don't know. I like them all." Sakuno said waving helplessly at the array of plate finery. Ryoma shoveled through the plate selections but found he had no preference for one in particular. The others began to look at them. Tezuka was sitting next to a box that was empty except for some tissue paper. Moving it aside he heard a clink from inside the box. His brow furrowed, as he moved aside all the tissue paper in the box, until he found what he was looking for. Inside was another plate sample, it was simple in design but it was delicate and sophisticated. The colors were unusual but not an eyesore in any respect of the word. It was silver in line of lace design that left diamond shapes open that held a small basket of different colored of roses, baby's breath and queen's Anne's lace. The middle held the same flowers except the basket was missing instead the flowers were wrapped in finely drawn sliver ribbons. It was really beautiful.

"Tezuka what's that?" Kaidoh asked. He was sitting next to Tezuka, so took a closer looked. "It's very nice." He said passing it on to Fuji held out hand. The others looked at the design.

"Why not this one?" Oishi asked as he held the plate to Sakuno and Ryoma. They were still looking at the designs on the table.

"I've didn't even see this one." Sakuno indicating to Ryoma if he had, Ryoma shook his head no. "Where did you find this?" Tezuka pointed at the box. "I thought I took all of them out, but I must have missed it." Sakuno looked at the design. It was perfect. It incorporated her favorite flowers, and Ryoma's favorite colors. Looking at Ryoma who was looking at her, she smiled and nodded.

"I think we just found our plate design." Ryoma said, smirking back at Sakuno. "Thanks Captain." Ryoma indicated Tezuka with a nodded of his head. Tezuka nodded inwardly pleased he'd been of some help. Sakuno looked the plate over to find the serial number before grabbing the clipboard that held all the made decisions on it, and wrote the number down next to 'dinner plates,' then she moved to invitations and wrote April 12th next to it. Smiling with happiness Sakuno joined the conversations that were developing around the room.

For the next few hours the group enjoyed each other's company, and then ordered in food for a late lunch, before the time came when everyone needed to go home. Tomo, Sakuno and Ryoma saw everyone off before cleaning up the cups and plates from eating, and re-boxing all the dinner plate samples. They sat for awhile once everything was cleaned then Sakuno headed out with Tomo to pick her wedding dress, they'd already finished with the. Ryoma took a nap before heading off to the tennis courts nearby he wanted to get in some practice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Author's Note

I don't think I'm going to finish this fanfiction. The reason is because I had the idea for this years ago and then I stopped working on it, and now I don't remember where I was going with it. I may take this and redo it at some point, but for now this is finished.

Sorry and thank you for reading this story.

Sincerely,

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
